brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.5.8-Lovethefutureisthine
Brick!Club 1.5.8, 1.5.9, 1.5.10 1.5.8 I think the worst part of this whole chapter is when Hugo describes Fantine as “almost happy”. I know how it feels to be missing that one thing that would make everything ok, and it is one of the worst feelings in the world and I just get so sad because she didn’t do anything to deserve this. "There are people who, in order to solve these inquiries, which are matters of utter indifference to them, spend more money, lavish more time, and take more trouble than would be required for ten good deeds." Also, I am deeply frustrated that Victurnien doesn’t even feel bad for Cosette when she goes to spy. Just like how I am frustrated at the residents of Montfermeil, I suppose. As long as they don’t think she deserves it just because of the situation she was born into. But it wouldn’t surprise me if they did think that. 1.5.9 "…full of charity which consists in giving, but not possessing to the same extent the charity which comprehends and pardons." Also, “The wicked have a black happiness.” I wish I saw this in life more often, but I guess they don’t realize it. 1.5.10 I can’t decide if Fantine being forced to sell her youth and beauty (one of the only things that are keeping her going, really) or the fact that Cosette didn’t even get the skirt makes me angrier. Or maybe just the despair I feel in the line “My child is no longer cold, for I have dressed her in my hair.” Something that generally bothers me in this whole section is that Fantine isn’t really talking to anyone in town because she is afraid. And she isn’t happy all the time. So therefore, the rest of the town doesn’t want to talk to her. But if just a few people had taken interest in her, if a few generous souls (and they all are a product of generosity! You think they’d remember how they were saved!) had thought to help her out, her life would have been SO much easier… After the lines “‘Well, I will sell all that is left!’ And the unfortunate girl went on the streets.” I have written “I hate this book.” Commentary Pilferingapples If just ONE person with a little more resources than Marguerite had helped her! But then, if only Fantine had asked. Isolation, I swear. Being alone gets you killed in this book (and in life, but in this book it drags you over broken glass first). I HATE THIS BOOK, indeed. STUPID STILL RELEVANT BOOK, why you gotta be like that? Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Pilferingapples) BROKEN GLASS IS THE PERFECT METAPHOR. I think they’re in this deadlock where she’s afraid to ask because she’s afraid of the shame of having to ask, and the blow of them saying no. And they’d probably help if she asked, but they think she’s too proud to ask, so they don’t bother to help.